Various embodiments described herein relate to apparatus and methods for analyzing electromagnetic waves.
The development of computer technology has significantly changed methods of analyzing electromagnetic field problems. Engineers in the electromagnetic wave field can now depend on computer technology to analyze complicated electromagnetic field problems. Although the analysis of many electromagnetic field problems may be achieved by solving one or two partial differential equations, few problems can be substantially solved without the help of a computer. Many cases depend on a computer due to the necessity for complicated analysis, such as scattering at a complicated boundary, loss in a lossy material, or a phase retardation in an anisotropic material.